


Fujigaya vs. Tanaka

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate that turn into regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fujigaya vs. Tanaka

****The clinking of their swords was music to his ears. Years he spent tracing down the man. Years he spent making sure this man was to suffer the pain he had brought into his life. The loss he had endured all his life because of the man. “The blood you shed must be paid by blood. The interest is to be paid by your life.” Fujigaya spit his anger to the older man. Tanaka did nothing but defended himself.

“So I’ll pay, but not by your hands.” Tanaka spoke gently. “I won’t do your life as the elders did mine.”


End file.
